wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece
One Piece is the Episode of Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series). Summary Sōma was born as one of the Seven Siblings to Kusanagi Gekko, who was a Samurai and Laura Gekko ,who was a Princess. Sōma Gekko was known to eaten the Devil Fruit, Kami Kami no Mi. He enters the Grand Line over the Umigakure Village on a Boat as a Legendary Pirate of the Heaven Pirates. Plot The Episode begins when Paul Gekko and Luffy were being chased by Smoker and his Marines all over the town. In the midst of the commotion, Luffy, Straw Hat Pirates and the Ninja Pirates were saved by the other man he knocked over, his brother Ace. Hancock violently kicks Paul Gekko to prevent him from racing to Luffy. Regrouping with thier own crew back on the Going Merry and the White Angel, Luffy explained things to them and Paul Gekko about Ace. As Luffy was talking, Ace appeared and momentarily asked Luffy and his crew to join the crew he was under, the Whitebeard Pirates. At Impel Down, when Magellan then uses his Hydra attack and sends Paul Gekko, Luffy and Bon Clay on the run (which Bentham insists on distracting the Warden disguised as Luffy, so the real Luffy could get away) The three split up and Magellan starts to pursue Luffy who has already breathed in some of the poison from Magellan's attack. Bentham starts to worry and begins to think of ways to help only to realize that he himself would get harmed. Magellan also tries to interrogate Luffy on how he snuck into the prison but Luffy refuses to say anything. Luffy, Paul Gekko and the Gang escaped Impel down and head towards to Marineford leaving Bon Clay staying behind in Impel Down. Paul Gekko was shocked that his Younger Brother was prepared to be executed along with Ace, Paul Gekko uses the Full Eight Headed Snake Form to save Soma combined with Luffy's Haki to save Ace. According to Soma, Paul Gekko can use his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized hurricane to sink Marineford. Paul in Orochi starts to sink the Marineford by accident causing the Marines run in fear. Sengoku does not stand idly by watching, instead suddenly transforming into his Buddha form and delivering a powerful shockwave to the Yamata no Orochi, sending the Ace, Luffy, Soma and Paul Gekko flying. In the Battle, Yamata no Orochi uses the Magma Hurricane on Sengoku's Shockwave as a defense but is knocked back by the intervention of Garp. Orochi shows the Ultimate Power based on the Gura Gura no Mi that taunted Sengoku and Garp, stating that he will end their age by mercy. Akainu, who was impressed by Paul Geko's new powers attempts to strike the defensless Paul and Luffy with his Magma, but Ace leaps in between them and takes the hit. The remaining fragment of the Vivre Card that he gave to Luffy rapidly disintegrates into ash as everyone looks on in shock. Feeling nostalgic for Dadan as well, Ace asked Luffy to give her his regards if he ever ran into her, and that he misses even someone like her, and also stating that he wished that he could have seen Luffy accomplish his dream. Ace affirmed his resolve and noted that just as they swore to each other, he had no regrets about the way he lived his life, and that it wasn't fame, or glory he wanted, but rather the answer on whether or not he truly deserved to be born. Noticing his voice getting quieter, Ace asked Luffy to pass on his final words to his crew. With his last breath, Ace tearfully thanked his family and friends for loving him, causing his crew call out to him in grief. Ace dies smiling, satisfied with his life. Now dead, Ace's lifeless body slips out of Luffy's arms as everyone looks on in shock. Paul Gekko thanks Ace for saving him and Luffy and everything that Luffy cares. To fulfil Ace's wish, Paul Gekko then grabbed his brother and dragged him out saying that he still needed to enroll to the Guild, and that he could have fun later. Casts *Fumihiko Tachiki as Sakazuki *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko and Sōma Gekko and Yamata no Orochi *Mayumi Tanaka as Luffy *Toshio Furukawa as Ace *Takkō Ishimori as Sengoku *Hiroshi Naka as Garp Category:Episodes